The Best of Friends
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For GrandeGilliesFan's Victorious Oneshot Contest and because I felt like doing a oneshot. A Cade friendship story in songfic format. What song? More details are inside if you're interested.


**I will admit, I have writer's block on my other stories. But in addition to that, I'm working on 2 movie stories and to stay true to the film & the film story, I pop in the movie on the computer and put on subtitles. Lately I've been busy transferring all these movies I downloaded onto my blank DVDs I got for Christmas. So far what I've downloaded the most are a lot of Disney movies, and I mean A LOT. Why? I don't have them on DVD and now I will.**

**So because I'm on such a Disney high, I thought about doing some kinda fanfic to a Disney song. But which one? Well I was bored, went on fanfiction, and found this one-shot contest info. I read it, and for some reason I thought of a good song to use.**

**And thus this songfic chapter was born.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing or else I wouldn't be stuck where I am now.**

**This is for GrandeGilliesFan's one-shot challenge and this is a Cade friendship songfic from a Disney movie (guess which one before I tell ya).**

**Please enjoy or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p><em>When you're the best of friends<br>Having so much fun together  
>You're not even aware you're such a funny pair<br>You're the best of friends_

Jade had first met her at preschool. Jade, having hated it before the first day even started, tried to stay to herself and avoid the annoying children she called her classmates.

On a particular day while Jade was trying to cut up the stuffed animals with safety scissors (because the teacher had taken away her regular scissors) there was a perky little redhead who seemed to have been watching her; wanting to approach, but sort of scared to. Jade groaned and turned to her. "What are you staring at?"

"What are you doing to Mr. Teddy Bear?" the redhead cautiously approached Jade.

"I don't like Mr. Teddy Bear so I'm trying to depapit-decasipi-det-I'm trying to cut his head off."

The redhead gasped and ran over to the scene. Scooping up the bear, she cuddled it in her arms. "You're not uh-posed to treat toys like that!"

"Maybe I like breaking toys!"

"TEACHER! TEACHER!"

Jade stopped Cat from running to the teacher. "If you tattle on me I will cut off the bear's head and blame you!"

"NO!"

"Then I suggest you don't tell."

"I won't tell if you play dollhouse with me."

"I don't 'play'. And I hate dollhouses…unless I get to smash 'em."

"If you won't play then I won't tattle."

Jade smiled at her. "Oh, you're good."

"Pinky promise you'll play dollhouse with me and if you don't I won't tattle," the redhead held out her pinky.

Jade sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I pinky promise," she crooked her pinky with the redhead's. "And you better not tattle! If I do one more bad thing Teacher will call my mom and I'll get in trouble."

"KK!" she took Jade's hand and pulled her away, "let's go play dollhouse." The redhead's excitement quickly turned to upset when she saw another girl at the only dollhouse in the playschool. "Poo!" she stomped her foot. "Now I can't play dollhouse."

Jade sighed and marched closer to the girl, the redhead following. "Beat it, me and this girl are gonna play with the dollhouse."

"Make me," the brunette girl stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on let's go play somewhere else," the redhead tried to pull Jade away.

"Uh-uh!" Jade protested. "You wanna play dollhouse, and you're gonna play dollhouse." When the brunette wasn't looking, Jade pushed her down.

This wasn't a good move because the brunette started to cry, and this attracted the attention of the teacher. "What is going on?"

The brunette, still sobbing, pointed in Jade and Cat's direction. "She pushed me!"

The teacher moaned. "Jade West this is the third time you've done something bad. I'm going to have to call your mother and-"

"It was an accident!" the redhead quickly blurted.

"What?"

"We were 'bout to leave and I was 'bout to fall and I askidently knocked her over. I'm sorry."

"Alright," the teacher had bought it, "just be careful next time." The teacher helped the brunette up, "Victoria why don't you go play with the play-doh so Cat can play at the dollhouse." Victoria got up and went over to the little table where other kids were playing with play-doh.

"Wow," Jade sat down beside the redhead at the dollhouse, "that was pretty cool."

"I sawed it in a movie once," the redhead smiled at Jade. "I'm Cat by the way."

"I'm Jade."

"Jade, you're my new bestest friend."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Jade sighed. "I'm you're new friend, but I'm not your bestest friend."

"You will be." Cat handed her a Barbie doll. "You can be-"

Jade grabbed the Barbie and threw it in another direction. "I don't play with Barbies."

"KK, here," Cat handed her an action figure of Maleficent from a _Sleeping Beauty _playset while she grabbed an Ariel figurine for herself. "You can be like the bad guy and I'll be like the good guy, 'cept they'll be all friends."

"You're weird…but I think I like you."

And this was only the beginning.

_Life's a happy game  
>You could clown around forever<br>Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries  
>Life's one happy game<em>

Fast forward to third grade in elementary school- again, Jade hated it before the first day- and the bell had rung for recess.

Cat ran up alongside her best friend. "What do you wanna play today Jade?"

"If I told you once I told you a thousand times; I don't 'play'."

"KK! What do you wanna 'act' today Jade?"

"That's better. And again, I don't care."

"Wanna play…I mean _act _out Robin Hood again?"

"Whatever."

"Race you to the jungle gym!" Cat started running off.

"Hold on!" Jade stopped, "I don't wanna play on that one. It's full of people; they'd get in the way and ruin everything like they usually do."

"But we need a jungle gym to play." Jade glared at her. "I mean act."

"Then we should play on Old Rusty," Jade pointed to the empty, rusted looking jungle gym.

Cat gasped. "We're not supposed to remember?"

"Why, just because that nerd with the big glasses fell off it? He's a nerd, nerds always fall."

"But that Robbie kid broke his arm."

"So? We'll be more careful. Now do you wanna act out Robin Hood or not?" Cat nodded. "Then come on!" Jade started running to the other jungle gym and Cat reluctantly followed. "Give me your bracelet," with reluctance, Cat handed Jade her bracelet. "Okay, now try to rob me so you can give it back to the poor." The two got lost in their imaginations that they nearly forgot about the lineup whistle. Jade, who was hanging mid-air on the hooks, leapt down onto the ground. "Come on Cat, we gotta go back to class."

"KK!" as Cat hurried down from where she was, she didn't notice the loose piece near the edge of where she was currently running. The next thing she knew, she had fallen and landed on the pavement. She started to cry, and the first person she cried out for was her best friend.

"CAT!" Jade ran over to her fallen friend. "What happened?"

"I…I fell and…and my arm hurts."

"I'll go get Miss Jill."

"But I…I don't wanna be alone."

Jade groaned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "MISS JILL!"

"Thank you."

The next day, Cat returned with her arm in a sling, but she wasn't talking to Jade. "Okay," Jade seemed irked by this and decided to finally ask what was wrong while walking in line to go to their art class. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because today in art class we were supposed to make animal masks!"

"And?"

"And now I can't! I really wanted to!"

"That makes one of us."

Cat raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It means I don't wanna make animal masks. I wish I was the one with the broken arm. Obvious injuries here make people famous and they get special treatment."

"You should've gotten your arm broked! If you hadn't wanted to play on Old Rusty then I wouldn't have fell, and we could've made our animal masks together! Whenever kids are bad or injured Mr. Andrews makes 'em read his art books! And kids say they're boring!"

"Cat, I said I was sorry…and I know you'll get over this and forgive me. And I can't help that the art books are boring, all books are boring."

"I was just really happy that we were paired up to do an art project together, and now I gotta read boring art books while you get to have fun and make animal masks." Before they knew it, they were at the art room. While the other kids went to the giant arts and crafts table with their partners, Cat sulked away to a smaller area of the room and started to read an art book.

"It seems as though you're the only one without a partner Jade," Mr. Andrews noted.

"No duh!"

"Attitude missy!" Jade folded her arms. "You have the option to join into a group of three…"

"Pass!"

"…or join your friend and read the art books." Jade looked over at Cat, who was still upset looking. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we work something out?"

As the time drew on and kids were having fun in their animal masks, Jade went over to Cat with something behind her back. "How was the art book?"

"Look," Cat showed her the book, "it's how to draw Disney people! I'm gonna ask Mr. Andrews if I can borrow it!"

"Before you do, I wanna give you something," Jade showed her what she was hiding.

Cat gasped with delight. "It's an animal mask!"

"It's supposed to be a fox," Jade put the mask on her friend. "I made one for me too," she put her animal mask on her face. "It's supposed to be a dog."

Cat hugged her friend. "Thank you Jade!"

"What have I told you about public hugging?"

Cat made a growling noise. "Grr, I'm a fox named Cat!" she giggled.

Jade sighed and barked. "I'm a guard dog and I'll bite you if you miff me off." Jade barked a few more times much to Cat's delight.

"This is fun!" Cat proclaimed.

"I guess so."

"And what's even more fun is that this is fun because of my best friend."

"Whoa, I didn't say we're best friends. We're good friends; there's a difference."

"But we're gonna be best friends someday."

"Don't push your luck, Cat."

Cat growled at her and the two of them shared a laugh.

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
>If only people would just let you play<br>They say you're both being fools  
>You're breaking all the rules<br>They can't understand the magic of your wonderland  
><em>

Now the girls, still good friends, had reached the tween age and were in the seventh grade- again, Jade knew she would hate this too. And what made middle school even more awful was Jade and Cat only had one class together, and they didn't even have the same lunch. This didn't stop them from hanging around after school though. And even though the times were changing, they hadn't really changed much. Cat was still perky, bubbly, cheerful, if not naïve at (many) things while Jade was still the usually bitter cynic. And Cat was making more friends while Jade…well let's say she wasn't the friendly type.

Something else notable was that both girls never missed a day of school. So you can imagine Cat's surprise when Jade wasn't at school one Friday. Instead of heading straight home at the end of the day, Cat immediately went to Jade's house.

"Hi," Cat perkily waved to Jade's mother. "Jade wasn't in school today and I wanted to see why."

"Jade got suspended," this statement made Cat gasp, "she's in her room."

"Can I go see her?"

"Go ahead. While you're up there, could you try and get her to tell you why she did what she did."

"Um…kk!" Cat skipped to Jade's room and knocked on her door. "Jade, it's me. Can I come in?" She heard some thuds, then the door unlocked. "So can I come in?" The door quickly opened and Jade went back onto her bed. "I wanted to know why you weren't in school today." Jade didn't look at her, but Cat sensed something was wrong. "Have you been crying?"

Jade sniffed. "No!"

"Jade." Cat moved closer to her friend. "What happened?"

Jade turned to Cat, and it was obvious she had been crying, "The principal thinks I'm the one that poured all those gallons of Jell-O in the school swimming pool!"

"Are you?"

"No! But that didn't stop the idiot from thinking I did it because of my previous track record."

"You were in track?"

Jade gave her a look with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "The principal thinks that because of all the things I did before that I did this."

"But you didn't?"

"And no one will believe me," Jade started to tear up.

Cat looked up at her friend. "I believe you."

Jade locked eyes with her. "You do?" And all Cat had to do was nod, and that was good enough for Jade. "Thanks Cat."

"I'm gonna tell the principal you didn't do it."

"Really?"

"Well, you didn't do it."

"You're right, I didn't! And when he finds out I didn't, he owes me an apology!"

"Cat!" Jade's mother called to her, "your mom called and she wants you home."

"KK!" Cat gave her friend a hug. "Bye Jade," then she ran off.

Upon entering her abode, Cat discovered her parents were waiting to talk with her. "Cat," her father began, "we heard about what Jade did to the school swimming pool."

"But she did-"

"And your mother and I feel it's best that you don't spend time with her anymore."

"But she's my best friend!"

"We're afraid she's gonna become a bad influence on you," her mother confessed.

"But she won't."

"Cat, sweetie-"

"What if I can prove Jade didn't do it? Then can we still hang out?"

"Honey-"

"She didn't do it, and I'm gonna prove it!" Cat run up to her room, where her brother was holding a certain undergarment. "Why are you in my room?"

"I…"

"Is that my bra?"

"This isn't what it looks..." her brother paused, "…okay this is what it looks like, but I can explain. I need your bra for my science experiments with Jell-O."

"Jell-O?"

"Yeah, my last experiment didn't work."

"What happened?"

"My friend, and this guy he knows named Beck tried to help me with my project and I thought it'd be cool to fill a bathtub with water. The guys said they're parents probably wouldn't let them, so I suggested we fill the school swimming pool with Jell-O."

"Ooh, that sounds like what happened with the swimming pool at our school!"

"Cat, we go to the same school."

"Oh, yeah." It took a few moments before the realization hit Cat. "You filled the swimming pool with Jell-O!"

"I just said I did."

"You gotta tell the principal."

"Why?"

"He thinks Jade did it and she got suspended."

"Wow, I actually got away with something!" Cat glared at her brother. "Okay! Okay! I'll confess…but only if I have two bras."

"Why do you need another one?"

"No reason."

"KK!"

The following Monday, Jade was back in school and the principal had given her the apology she deserved. "Thanks a lot Cat," Jade thanked. "No one else would've done something like that for me."

"What are best friends for?"

"Cat, how many times do I have to tell you, we're not best friends!"

"We're not!"

"No. We're close friends."

"But we will be best friends someday won't we?"

"I don't do the 'best friend' thing."

_When you're the best of friends  
>Sharing all that you discover<br>When these moments have past, will that friendship last  
>Who can say there's a way<br>Oh I hope…I hope it never ends_

After their high school graduation, Jade threw her cap on the ground and stomped on it. "I am done with school forever!"

"Babe," her boyfriend Beck began, "did you really need to stomp on your cap?"

"I needed to destroy something for my amusement. This in celebration of no more school," she stomped on her cap again.

"Wait a minute," Jade's frenemy Tori began, "I thought you were going to college. That kinda counts as still going to school." Jade went over to Tori and pushed her down. "Hey!"

"I wanted to do that all day."

"Well!"

"Hey! Hey!" Cat came running over toward them. "I'm a graduate now! Now I know why they called that movie _The Graduate_, 'cause he graduated!" she started to laugh until she noticed the brunette on the ground.. "Tori, why are you on the ground?"

Tori stood up and brushed herself off. "Why don't you ask Jade?"

"Jade why is Tori on the ground?"

"I dunno, because she likes it on the ground," Jade bitterly answered.

"Do you need a time out?" Beck asked.

"Your fake threats don't work on me any more Beck, and I think you can threaten me better than with a time out."

"How?" Cat innocently asked.

"Come on Cat, let's go to your place and get ready for the all-night party."

"KK!" Cat started skipping off to her car.

"See you later babe," Beck gave his girlfriend a kiss and went to his truck while Jade followed Cat.

When Jade entered Cat's bedroom, she was surprised. "Didn't think you'd be packed up this fast."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat questioned.

"It means your room's practically empty because you've packed for college."

"Oh!"

"Why did you pack so fast?"

"'Cause I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Jade looked at Cat. "You are?"

Cat nodded. "Robbie said he found this apartment near the college we're going to and if he wants it, he's gotta move in by Monday."

"And you're moving in with him?"

"He asked me to."

"Did he?"

Cat smiled. "You don't trust me and Robbie together?"

"I don't care about you and Robbie together." Cat raised her eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I don't trust him a little now that he's less of a freak."

"We're just friends Jade."

"You say that now. Next thing you know I'm gettin' invited to a shotgun wedding because you got knocked up."

"Knocked up on what?"

"Never mind; I just don't really trust him."

"But you trust me right?"

Jade sighed. "Yeah."

"Then trust me when I say Robbie and I are moving in as friends and that if we get together, we'll take it slow. We're not gonna be all rushy like you and Beck."

"Rushy? Is that even a word?" Cat shrugged. "This room still looks all weird empty." Suddenly Cat screamed and ran over toward her dresser, the top of which was still covered with various unpacked curios and sundries. "Why did you scream?"

"Look! Look!" Cat held up two masks and tossed one at Jade before putting one on over her face. "Grr, I'm a fox!"

"Cat-"

"Come on Jade, put it on!"

Jade groaned and put on the mask. "This is so stupid."

"Bark, Jade!"

"No."

"Come on Jade, it'd be fun!"

"No it won't."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Pl-"

"NO!" Jade ripped the mask off her face, threw it onto the ground, and stomped on it. "Cat, we're too old for this crap! When are you gonna grow up and face the real world?" Jade quickly regretted what she said after seeing the look on Cat's face and the tears that were starting to form. "Cat, I'm-"

"Just go away!"

"Cat!"

"GO!"

And with some reluctance, Jade left, but not before picking something up on her way out.

The following afternoon, Robbie was at Cat's house helping her load her stuff into the cheap station wagon he got as a (only) graduation present. While he was doing the work, Cat was saying goodbye.

Cat finished hugging her brother. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Ditto," her brother let go. "Hey, can I have another one of your bras." Cat playfully hit him. "I'm actually being serious."

The sound of a car horn as a truck approached got Cat's brother to walk away. Stepping out of the truck was Jade. "Cat, I-"

"I know you're sorry."

"I don't say those words often, but-"

Cat hugged her friend tight. "I was afraid you weren't gonna come and say goodbye."

Jade put her arms around her. "How could I not say goodbye to my best friend." Cat let go and gasped with delight at Jade's statement. "But this conversation, never happened."

"We're still best friends though right?"

"Yeah."

Cat held out her pinky. "Promise?"

Jade latched onto Cat's pinky. "Promise."

"Cat," Robbie called, "we should get going."

"KK!" Cat yelled back at him. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, I know." Cat went to the passenger side of Robbie's car. As she was about to get in, Jade barked. She had fixed and was wearing the dog mask. Reaching into her purse she was carrying, Cat pulled out the fox mask, put it on, and growled.

And the hound watched as the fox rode out of sight. Yet, no tears were shed for Jade knew that she would be seeing Cat sooner than either one of them knew it.

_'Cause you're the best of friends_

* * *

><p><strong>Endings, I'm not so good at them. Oh well, I hope it was adequately decent.<strong>

**Well, if you haven't guessed by now, the song is from **_**The Fox and the Hound**_**, a movie I refuse to watch because it makes me cry every time…but God I love that song.**

**So, good? Bad? Did it make you hungry? Feedback is good.**


End file.
